Call it Anything but Love
by Kyra Akeli Lachlan
Summary: HIATIUS:: We all know Kyo made a bet with Akito, but what if Yuki made a bet to counter Kyo's to make sure he would remain on the Outside. KyoYuki, some YukiOC complete summarry inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruba's

WARNING: may be some "out of character-ness" exspecially on yuki's part( just more swear words) and Ah I don't know other Stuff Oo oO OO so if you don't wanna read it don't read but do leave a reveiw. I likes reveiws. Ahem sorry so now on with the story, YESH!!!!

**Summary**: Kyo made a bet with Akito-san, that if he could beat yuki in a fight he said he would be accepted as part of the zodiac and he would even stop calling kyo a monster. However if Kyo lost he would be locked away for the rest of his life. Yuki doesn't want Kyo sealed away for what reason not even he really knows. Yuki also made a bet with Akito-san if he could raise one hundred thousand dollars before the end of high school Akito would have to let Him and Kyo live outside the house and let the rest of the zodiac members move freely between the "inside" and the "outside". If yuki didn't raise the money in time he said that he would obey Akito-san's every command and stay by his side for the rest of his life. Kyo+Yuki (Yuki+OC)

**Call it anything but love**

**Prologue**: Dealings in the dark

It was saturday evening and all was peacful in the Sohma house hold untill...

"Thats it you damn rat! I've had enough! I challenge you to a fight!!"

Yuki Sohma came down the stairs the preverbial storm cloud above his head raining on him.

"I don;t want to fight you Kyo! How many times must I tell you this before you learn what it means you stupid cat!"

"Shut up!!! I'm not stupid, stupid!" howled Kyo just itching to fight

"everytime you open you're stupid mouth, you make your self sound stupider and stupider!"

" So what! thats not relevant to the here and now rat boy! I will beat you and become a part of this family!" Kyo threw numerous punches at the grey haired boy, all of them missing their mark. Catching the last punch Yuki pulled the cat boy close to him "You disgust me!" he hissed before throwing the orange haired boy into the wall.

Grabbing his shoes from beside the door he slipped them on "I'm going out." he grabbed his coat and slipped out the door.

Yuki stood on the corner of major inersection in town, but when the cross light would go on he wouldn't cross the street, he just stood there. Yuki finally moved from his spot when a man with long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail approached him.

"Hello there pretty boy, how is it going?" asked the man caressing the side of Yuki's face.

" Go to hell Tashi."

"My, my someone is in a bad mood... say why don't we go some where...a little more private and i'll fix this little problem of yours."

"Why do you deem it necessary to flirt, you know your gonna get it as long as you pay."

Tashi grabbed Yuki by the hand and dragged him in the genral direction of a local "Sleep Inn" motel. "Yuki-chan you know i'm a hopeless romatic don't you, if i didn't flirt It just wouldn't feel right to keep taking you like this."

Yuki sighed and let Tashi lead him to the motel, his silence signaling a win for the other party.

Yuki was suprised how well kept the little motel was for being in one of the crappiest parts of the city. After reserving a room for two Tashi and Yuki looked for their room.

"One twelve, one twelve...Oh here it is!" said yuki pointing at the door number

"Indeed it is" the blonde man came up behind the boy and plucked the key out of his hand opening the door and gently ushered yuki in.

Placing a "do not disturb" sign on the door and locking it Tashi pulled Yuki into a heated kiss pulling of his jacket and his shirt. The grey haired Boy replied by kissing and removing the older man's upper garment as well. Not wasting any time The blonde man had them both stripped and on the bed in seconds.

Yuki was in hell. every touch was like and unpleasant burning, guilt seared though his chest, but Tashi was on of his regulars and paid him well for his somewhat mediocre services. The grey haired boy sudeenly felt the older mans tongue on his member, and gasped his hips bucking into the blonde mans warm wet mouth.

Yuki gasped and groaned biting his bottom lip to stop hims self from screaming out in pleasure. the boy laced his fingers into the long golden blonde hair of the older man as his speed increased. Yuki felt himself realease moments later and tashi was once again claiming his lips in passionate kisses. Without warning the blonde man plunged into the boys tight opening eliciting a scream of pain from him.

At his point Yuki was glad the room was dark so Tashi couldn't see his tears. tears flowed faster with every thrust and yuki clung to the bigger body above him moans emitting from his pleasur wracked body. The grey haired boy felt the the blonde man release into him and colapse on the bed next to him.

Yuki's eye were heavy with sleep and as much as yuki had hoped to be home that night his body was just to wornout.

"you realize the state you're in I could just leave you here and not pay you at all."

"I...I'm..."

"hush! I'll pay you. I think you deserve a raise, you've really gotten better than that first time." The blonde man chuckled to himself at some little memory befor continueing,"and you cry less and less and less each time Yuki-chan."

Yuki looke up at Tashi through half lidded eyes "You...noticed?"

the blonde nodded "And I understand why, its not easy doing this kinda stuff...exspecially when you love some one else... Well i'll just leave your money here on the night stand, Okay?"

Yuki nodded, tears welling up in his amythest eyes as he watched the man leave.

yuki woke the next mornig in a panic, he'd fallen alseep at the motel, he needed to get hom now. Rinsing the sleep from his face and combing his hair with a little plastic on that he found by the sink Yuki quickly got dressed, returned the key to the front desk and went on his way.

Yuki was practically attacked when he returned home.

"Where were young man! Torhu almost had an heart attack and moody won't come down off the roof."

"I'm sorry I forgot to call you I was at a friends house. I just needed a sane person to talk to and i didn't want to worry Miss Honda with my problems"

"Oh no it wouldn't have been any problem at all, you could have talked to me!"

"Its okay Miss Honda its over now, and I would like to enter the house." yuki stared at the obstacle in his way and when it didn't move the grey haired boy provided motavation.

"Shigure..."

"What!"

"move now or I'll beat you sensless."

"Aww Yuki i love you too." said Shigure moving out of the rat's way.

"If you need me I'll be in my room finishing homework"

"Aww go and spoiwl awl da fun Yuki." whined Shigure

"Yuki seems stressed lately, don't you thinl so Shigure-san."

"What? Oh no he's fine just natural teenage hormones, don't worry about 'kay?"

"Alright."

(meanwhile upstairs Yuki's pov)

"Where were you last night?" asked Kyo viciously

"Whats it to you stupid cat?"

"More like what's it to Torhu. she was freakin' out Yuki."

"I've Already apologized to Miss Honda if thats what you're looking for."

"What where you doing last night that was so important you couldn't call? "

"My business is none of your concern!"

Kyo reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me close to him," And why do you smell like colone?"

I looked at him my purple eyes wide, he had me and he knew it.

"So done with your excuses" he acussed

"Let go off me."

"Not untill you tell me where you were!"

"I said get OFF!!" I tried to wrench my arm from his grasp but only suceeded in getting myself pinned to the wall.

"Yuki why do you do all this shit you know Torhu isn't the only one you're hurting.

His orange bangs are covering his face, and he sounds so dejected, I wonder who he's talking about. I feel tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes, Dammit! I cry to easily.

"Let me go you asshole! Kyo's grip tigtened on my wrists causing me to whimper in pain. His face was so close to mine I could feel his breath, looking up I saw scarlet eyes burning with anger.

"So this is what the infamous "Prince Yuki" has reduced to, a child hiding behind dirty words and lies!"

"Please...just-just let me go."

Kyo let his hands fall to his side "Do whatever you want, I don't care any more." I watched him leave,tears falling from my eyes, as I fall to my knees.

"I'm pathetic."

TBC

so this is the end of chapter one please reveiw so yeah. I'll hopefully see you next chapie! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Frubas but do own katashi Sohma; yes I do own him so no stealing you pirates!!!ARRR! And now that that is out of my system I shall continue on with the story!

Call it anything but love.

Chapter one: Katashi Sohma

It was another boring Monday at school, and the kids around me chattered excitedly about some transfer student.

"Miss Honda do you know why every one is so excited?"

She turned to me her green eyes wide with excitement, "What you didn't hear? Were getting a student teacher for the rest of our term! Isn't it exciting?"

I smiled at her enthusiasm, "Yeah, it is." She smiled at me one last time before her friends regained her attention. The door opened and the teacher entered, followed by a handsome gentleman with long golden blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail that reached his mid-back. His amber eyes skimmed over the class until his gaze reached me. A spark of recognition entered his honey colored orbs as a small smirk appeared on his face, and as fast as it had appeared it was gone as was his gaze.

All attention was on the teacher as she began to speak, "Morning Class, as you probably know our class, as well as many others are receiving student teachers for the rest of the term. Their goal is to learn teaching techniques by watching us professors for a week. So starting Monday Mr. Sohma will begin his teaching project just like the rest of his college peers. Also just so you know, I expect you to treat Mr. Sohma with respect, and Izumi, don't throw things at him or you'll have detention with me for a week! So if you would be so kind as to introduce your self to the class Mr. Sohma." She pointed to the bare space of tile next to her desk and he bowed graciously to her striding gracefully to the aforementioned location.

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction Professor, Now as you already know my name is Katashi Sohma," He turned his back to the class so he could write his name on the board, "no relation to any of the sohma's that may be in your class by the way. I am twenty years old, and I like many things..."

Yuki stared at the man with trepidation "What the hell is he doing here!"

whispered the grey haired teen. Kyo looked over to his cousin when he heard his whispered exclamation, how did he know this man?

The rest of the day passed uneventfully as the teacher taught the normal boring crap until lunch. when the bell rang the whole class stampeded out for lunch, chatting excitedly about their new student teacher. Kyo got up and reluctantly joined his classmates as he gave his cousin on last glance and left for lunch.

(Yuki's POV.)

I gathered my book hurriedly hoping to get out before Katashi had a chance to come over to me, I failed. he approached me his dress shoes clicking in the tiled floor. Butterflies flitted nervously in my stomach, "We're in school" I murmured though that thought didn't really help me much seeing as the teacher and all the other students had gone.

"Hello Yuki sohma, how's it goin'?" he asked his tone friendly as it always was.

"F-fine, Just fine. I ought to get to lunch; the girls are probably missing me."

"Ah, if they only knew..."

That statement made me freeze, what did he mean? I turned and looked at him my eyes wide, "You...wouldn't..." I gasped

he looked at me incredulously, "hell no, I'm not that bad!" he joked winking at me.

I sighed clutching at my chest as my heart started beating again. I went to leave but he caught me by the back of my shirt, "Wanna make some side money during lunch?"

my rational side screamed 'hell no' in my head but I ignored it, "Depends," I whispered, "How much are you offering?"

I heard him making contemplation noises before he finally responded to me, "About five hundred?"

"Alright then, just don't make me late for class."

He smirked at me and led me out of the class room.

(Author's POV)

Kyo sat on the edge of the main crowd with Torhu and her friends, Hana and Uo. He would occasionally scan the lunch crowd for a sign of his grey haired cousin; something wasn't sitting right with him.

After about a half an hour kyo began to feel nauseous, lunch must've not agreed with him, so he excused him self and made his way to the nearest boy's bathroom. Stumbling in Kyo nearly ran into the very person he had been searching for, for the last half hour.

"Y-yuki?" he stuttered, clutching his stomach as it clenched painfully forcing him to double over in pain.

"You don't look so good, You're really pale Kyo." Yuki's voice sounded distant as the orange haired teen stumbled forward to the closest stall.

"Lunch...disagreed." he gasped before the contents from his school lunch came surging violently out of his mouth, spewing forth like a grotesque fountain of vomit.

Yuki looked over to katashi who was in the bathroom with him and hoped he could help, for the rat was useless in this situation, if he got any closer he to would be in the same place as kyo.

katashi approached the sick teen, a damp paper towel in his hand. wiping the vomit from Kyo's chin he hauled the cat to his feet murmuring soothingly into his ear.

"Shut up just get me to the nurse Hissed Kyo clutching his stomach again as the blonde student teacher escorted him out. as Katashi passed Yuki he winked at him smiling reassuringly, and YUki let out the breath he had inadvertently been holding.

Kyo didn't return to class after I saw him in the bathroom though Katashi did, though he was late to class. he stalked confidently acrossed the class room murmuring what I assumed was an apology to the teacher before sitting down at her desk. he crossed his legs and rested his head on his fisted hand in a nonchalant, yet almost bored manner.

I was relieved as the final bell of the day rung and I was free, I walked over t Katashi and asked him about my cousin.

"he was fine after the toxin was purged from his system, but the nurse still insisted he be sent home so Your guardian Shigure came in and took him home."

"Okay...thanks for helping." I said, adverting my eyes a light blush of embarrassment covering my cheeks.

"No Problem" he whispered leaning close and kissing me on the cheek, winking before leaving me completely baffled. A group of fan girls giggled and looked at me; "Wasn't that so hot!" whispered one excitedly

"Oh My god, it was."

"Just as long as that's all he does to poor innocent Yuki" cooed another, "I'm cool with it."

I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to gag, girls were so annoying. (A/N: No offense to anyone, I know not all girls are so annoyingly gagable.)

When I walked into the house after school no one was there, or so I thought. I searched through the kitchen and the living room, looking for Torhu and Shigure but I didn't find them. I thought maybe they had gone somewhere, hopefully not together. I headed up the stairs making a beeline for my room but a noise caught my attention.

The noise came to me again through the partially open door that led to Kyo's room, I knew I shouldn't go but curiosity drove me forward. laying a gentle hand on the sliding door I peeked my head inside. His room was pitch black, the black curtains on his window blocking out all of the fading day light, making it hard for me to see. I heard the noise, again, then again, and I finally realized what it was, sobs. the cat was crying. I leaned in, as if some force where pulling me towards the sobbing teen but my shoulder hit the door startling me and making Kyo cough. he cleared his throat and began to roll over. But I darted to my room and didn't start relaxing until I hit my bed. my heart raced and I gasped like I had just run a marathon. how did he do that, make my heart race, without even doing a thing? Kyo was a mystery that perhaps I would never solve. A wave of sadness washed over me as I realized I probably wouldn't be the one that would ever solve that mystery.

TBC

I hope you liked chapter two and please review I worked hard but I don't know if it is nearly as good as the first chapter to review and tell me what you think. ttfn! c u layter. I know I spelt it wrong just leave it. I"M NOT SANE!!!...I mean not crazy...opps.


	3. Chapter 3

Call it Anything but love

Disclaimer: Don't own frubas get it? Got it? Good!

Special thanks to my **sorta-beta**…who's my **actual beta** regardless of what she thinks **AvenasOblivion**

Chapter Two: Save you

Yuki woke to the sound of his door breaking down and the loud voice of and extremely pissed cat in his ear, if you could consider Yuki awake and Kyo actually pissier than normal. A fist landed next to the rat's head and he reacted as only he could, he swung out catching Kyo in the gut sending him flying across the room into wall.

"Stupid cat." Mumbled the grey haired teen before rolling over and curling back under his sheets.

Kyo stood dusting dry wall from his black school uniform his teeth clenched together and his eyes blazing furiously, "Do you even realize how late we are! You need to get you lazy ass out of that damn bed and get the hell dressed!!" growled the cat

"I didn't ask you to stay." Came the muffled reply

"I don't care if you did or not! You're going to school whether you like it or not!"

Kyo undid his tie and jumped atop yuki pinning one hand while he tied one end of his tie to the other then binding yuki's hands together.

Yuki looked up at Kyo a look of pure disgust on his features, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Step one: immobilize your hands complete, Step two: getting you dressed in progress." Kyo smirked as he hefted Yuki over one shoulder and carried him to the bathroom the rat's uniform in his hand. Yuki glared up at Kyo a small smirk flitting across his pale features, "What now genius?" he inquired his eyes flashing with an unspoken challenge.

Kyo smirked "You get dressed." He said simply

The grey haired teen's mouth slipped open in shock, "what?—How? That's not even possible!" he spluttered unable to think straight due to the fact he was still half asleep.

Kyo clenched his teeth biting back a comment that he was sure to get hit for as he rolled his eyes in agitation as if the answer wasn't obvious enough. He shoved Yuki's uniform into the rat's chest and angrily ripped the knot out of one end of the tie letting it drop. Growling with impatience at the sleepy Yuki he grabbed the bottom of the teens night shirt and wrenched it off the rat slipping the white button up shirt on over his arms quickly followed by the school issued black blazer. Within a matter of seconds Kyo had replaced the tie and knotted it securely onto the teen's wrist. Yuki barely had time to comprehend what had just happened before Kyo crouched and yanked his pajama pants with him.

"Hey what are you doing?" he squeaked in alarm snapping out his leg just missing Kyo's face with a well aimed kick. Cursing, the orange haired teen ducked and snatched Yuki's school pants off the top of the toilet seat in on deft movement. He grabbed the ankle of the foot that had just tried to decapitate him and shoved it roughly into the pant leg quickly doing the same with the other foot standing swiftly before Yuki decided to lash out again.

Yuki pulled the top of his pants out of Kyo's grasp and buttoned them staring indignantly at the cat as tucked the bottom of his white undershirt into the waist of the black slacks.

"You forgot your coat." Kyo grumbled obviously irritated

Yuki clenched his teeth and roughly buttoned up his black blazer muttering under his breath, "Who're you my mother?"

Kyo pinched the bridge of his nose striving to hold back his anger but couldn't help the tart retort that slipped from his lips, "It quite obvious you never had a real mother or you'd know how to dress yourself!" he snapped

Yuki's eyes narrowed dangerously and Kyo new he'd gone too far. Taking a few quick breaths he focused himself and got straight to the point, "look I don't want a fight I just want to get to school. If you are quite finished being difficult can we leave?"

"Like I have a choice." The grey haired teen hissed

"Damn straight, "Kyo Growled, "Step three: getting the damn rat to school, in progress." He grabbed Yuki non to gently by the arm and dragged him down the stairs to the front door

Yuki glared bullets at Kyo the entire way "You're going to at least untie me before we go outside?"

Kyo smirked viciously, "Nope"

"How about before we get to school?"

"Nope?"

Yuki sighed in frustration his voice becoming dangerous, "You are going to untie me."

"Nope."

"Argh! That wasn't a question !"

"I know,."

"You're seriously starting to piss me off and we' haven't even left the house yet!" said Yuki pulling against the tie around his wrist.

Kyo suddenly got close and Yuki's breath seemed to catch in his throat as his eyes meet with a pair of burning scarlet ones.

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked Kyo his voice hardly a ghost of a whisper

Yuki, unable to look away, replied almost on impulse, "What do you want me to do about it?" he whispered breathlessly.

Kyo blushed and began to pull away but Yuki was too fast for him, he slipped his bound hands over the cat's head and pulled Kyo into a short and soft kiss. Kyo barely had time to respond before Yuki pulled back. Kyo pulled back confusion evident in his red eyes as he searched Yuki's for an answer. "Why…why'd you…"

"Kiss you." Yuki filled in helpfully

"Yeah…" Kyo looked away blushing furiously, "Why'd you do that?"

"So you'd untie me."

Kyo looked back to the grey haired teen a look of hurt and shock flickering across his features before his normal expression returned to his face, and he ducked out from Yuki's embrace.

"Whatever." He muttered as he removed his tie from Yuki's wrist and replaced it to its rightful place around his neck, "let's get going, if we're lucky we'll only be on period late."

X-X-X-X

Katashi was already in the middle of one of his lessons when Kyo and Yuki arrived at school that just went to show how late they were. The cat automatically ducked to the back of the room avoiding as many people as he could. Yuki however went took the seat closest to the door. The blonde man never stopped his lecture once but his eyes raked over Yuki's flushed appearance the flicker of concern entering his gold eyes before he turned to the board to jot down some more notes.

Yuki Felt his mind slip into a pensive trance as the remainder of the morning session passed him in a haze. The teacher called on him once but he'd managed to answer the question seeing as it was a simple algebra formula. Once it seemed that Mr. Sohma was satisfied with the curt answer Yuki returned to staring out of the window across the room his thought lingering on the morning events. He had half a year left to his deal, one made with Akito, but he felt that somehow he wouldn't be able to make it.

Sorrow filled the teen's soul as he pictured the object of his torment; Bright red eyes strong and filled with a charismatic energy began to dull glazing over in pain as a single drop of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

Maniacal laughter echoed faintly from the darkness as Yuki struggled to reach Kyo his screams seeming to be swallowed by the void.

"_I am your god, you must love me Yuki."_ The voice came from his right breath tickling his ear as he froze his amethyst eyes wide_, "Please just… It can't end like this…"_

"_He's dead,"_ Akito hissed stepping out of the darkness, _"It's over."_

The cold tone of the sohma head made something inside of him snap. Eighteen years of suppressed emotions flooded his senses as he lunged at Akito grabbing a fistful of the traditional clothes Akito was so fond of, winding his arm up as he poised himself to punch his tormentor directly in his delicate face.

Akito just smirked as he abruptly burst out laughing_, "It's over."_ He chirped like a deranged bird _"it's over."_

The grey hair teen dropped the dark haired man crouching to his knees sobbing like a helpless child as he covered his ears_, "It's not over….it's not…I will save you…"_ he whispered choking slightly as he gulped in air between boughts of sobbing. His chest tightened and it seemed like it was getting harder to breath but he didn't care he didn't give a damn anymore; all that mattered were those crimson colored eyes that watched over him twin pools that were overflowing with concern. Concern that was directed at him.

---

TBC

End of chapter two please leave some reviews and thank you to those who have been patient enough to wait for me I hope this chapter is worth it.


End file.
